Like A Child
by Doctor Meowzie
Summary: EijiSaku. Oishi muses on how a jealous Eiji is childish, how an introspective Sakuno is childlike, and how everything is cleared because of their being child at heart. Threeshot. Fluff ahead.
1. One

**A/N:** I know I have to update _Auburn Legend_ and _Shinigami Days_, but I felt like I need to get this out today. This is my three-shot contest entry for the **Imaginations: Unleashed** forums' challenge called "Three Words to Three", with the keywords the mods chose. College is still my priority, so please don't poke me too much with demands like "UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, blah blah blah blah…" Patience is a virtue. I WILL update this. I just don't know when. And hey, this is my first attempt on EijiSaku, so reviews will be appreciated very much. ♥

**DISCLAIMER: **Konomi Takeshi owns them all.

**-  
-  
-**

**LIKE A CHILD**  
© Doctor Meowzie

-  
-  
-

**Oishi.**

Being childish and child-like are actually two very different things; the former describes the surface—acting like a kid, speaking like a kid, thinking like a kid and being _like_ a kid. Play toys, play tag, play Chinese garter and jack stones and dolls and toy cars. They wouldn't care about anything else as long as they're happy, and as long as everyone is happy. The latter, however, is about what is beneath this surface. It meant that one who is has the values of a child. He has the innocence of the child, the transparency of a child, the purity of a child—and in short, possesses the heart of a child. So few are the adolescents and teenagers nowadays who are child-like, for everywhere we perceive, all persons seem tainted in one way or another. They may be mature, but this maturity might have done nothing to immunize the individual from such evils the world has been infected with.

The good thing about childish and child-like persons is that they are very easy to spot from the rest who aren't. Whatever complications in personality these certain people have, their child's traits will always emerge in everything they do, be it from a simple everyday mannerism to a big decision they have to make. Their transparency makes it possible.

However, analyzing matters like these was not Oishi's forte. True, he _had_ come up with the aforementioned postulates; but really, he himself couldn't quite understand how he ended up with those. It may have been his mother-like instincts—so what if he had a _mother's_ intuition of all intuitions; it was a plus in his part, so no big deal—that helped him formulate the idea…

…or the fact that observing the other half of the Golden Pair was a piece of cake.

He couldn't help but sigh every time he saw Eiji looking all happy and jumpy on one second, then restless and moody the next. It was as if he was a woman who was about to throw things randomly in frustration during heavy mood swings, but at the same time, he looked like he was just a child who, when not given a candy, gets mad and has to sulk in self pity until his ever ephemeral emotions shift phases again.

Yes, just like a child.

So here's the daily dose of some kind of a show he would always see, centered on the one and only Kikumaru Eiji.

Happy redhead Eiji would always be seen giving every one of the regulars his Kikumaru Glomps—with the exception of Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei, that is. He would echo "Hoi Hoi!" and "Nyah!" like the cat that he supposedly acts like. When in the classroom, Fuji claims he would chat away with almost everyone in the classroom, do more glomp attacks and perform the puppy dog eyes of doom to copy other people's homework (it has never failed). And when he plays tennis, he gets all hyper and active, and in short hyperactive, twisting and turning his flexible body around in the courts, jumping a jump with a height that only Hyoutei's Mukahi Gakuto can match.

It may have been unseen, but there were gaping holes in that paragraph; be grateful, for our dear Oishi Syuichiroh will fill them in for you.

Ever since their third year in high school started, Eiji had acted differently. Especially around certain persons—two people, in fact.

This was the year when their kohai, Echizen Ryoma, had entered his first year in high school. Now that he was fifteen and even more so had his masculine attractiveness developed, more and more fangirls had made their presence known to mankind, some of which going as far as to kissing the grounds that his athletic feet had treaded upon. And so the Echizen spawn's life continued; almost everything was an encore of his first year in Seigaku junior high school—tennis, fangirl tolerating, tennis, eating burgers with Momo-senpai and even his daily doses of Eiji-senpai's holy glomps and "Ochibi"-s.

There—this is what was different, and a weird one at that. If Oishi recalls very well, three years back Eiji would always direct affectionate gestures towards the baby of the group. Eiji still did those, but now, on a less frequent basis. And never, _never_ in his whole life in Seishun Gakuen had Oishi seen the acrobat throw a full glare towards Echizen. He couldn't believe it either, but whether he could or not, Oishi swore he saw Eiji glare at the tennis prince. He was forced to believe that, because his glaring would always be followed by either a pouting, moody, sulky, angry Eiji or an Eiji that can win straight games in a row that most likely was brought about by his murderous mood and full determination to beat the crap out of something. Oishi's suspicions were always justified that way.

But why would the redhead glare at the Ochibi he'd always been fond of?

Pretty soon, Oishi had the very answer to the query presented right before his eyes.

One fateful day, when the Golden Pair were doing research in the library, they came across the very person who most probably was the cause of it all.

Of course, back then, Oishi had not a clue on what was going on. Neither did he have the slightest idea of who else was involved aside from Eiji and Ryoma. And so, epiphany had dawned to clear away the clouds of his mind when he spotted a petite girl reaching out for a book that was situated on a very high shelf, and had voiced it.

"Eiji, isn't that Ryuzaki-chan? Oh dear, she needs help…"

The round-headed regular was about to approach said girl to aid her in her minor dilemma, but halted without having set off on his second foot when he noticed his partner stand motionless on his spot, eyes in a daze, and mouth slightly hanging—Oishi almost gasped when he realized that the redhead was actually staring at the girl's back, girl being Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Oishi knew what it meant, all thanks to his intuition. He knew that for Eiji, time seemed to have stopped along with everyone else but him and the object of his current fascination. Here the acrobat might've been savoring the noble sight of a brown-haired girl with two beautiful pigtails, not believing what he was seeing, and had become temporarily mute and void of responding to all other objects his senses perceive except the girl.

The girl was standing on tiptoe, trying to get a hold of a book that sat on the highest shelf. In her desperation, she leapt by reflex and was able to grab the edge of her target, but in turn the other books that were placed along the very same shelf threatened to fall right at her face. Oishi can just imagine her normally big eyes widen more as one by one, each book slowly slipped off the shelf and went straight at her face. Ryuzaki, being a naturally slow girl, did not move from her spot—it was then that Oishi noticed Eiji finally snap out from his trance and dash towards the girl to keep her away from the several falling books.

He dared not to look as sounds of thick, hard-bound and paperback books landed on the library floor with dull, consecutive 'THUD'-s. When all was over, he cracked open an eye, and was surprised to see that instead of pushing Ryuzaki out of the way, Eiji had actually _shielded_ her from them, which means…

"K-K-Kikumaru-s-senpai!"

Oishi tried his best not to make any kind of comment on what beheld his eyes—there, right in the library where not many people are currently around, Eiji was on his hands and knees, with Ryuzaki _beneath_ him.

He watched as Eiji slowly opened his eyes, only to meet a pair of dark chocolate orbs stare right back at him, evidently wide and surprised.

It was a good thing that Oishi was able to keep his cool, and even more a good thing that Eiji fast forwarded, skipped all the mush and drama, and immediately pulled away to let the small girl sit straight. He was red as a tomato, but it paled in comparison to what Sakuno looked right now. She was burning like a steaming teapot and her face was painted a deep, crimson red blush. Eiji muttered a string of incoherent words that most likely were his apologies before quickly standing on his feet.

She held her book close against her chest and looked up when the redhead held out a hand to help her up. Gratefully taking it, she stood up, dusted her uniform a little, and bowed nervously.

"An-Anou… gomen, K-K-Kikumaru-senpai… I'm s-so clumsy… anou, d-does your back hurt? I-I mean, uhm…" her adorable blush was still there.

She and Oishi expected Kikumaru to charmingly scratch the back of his head and cheerfully say, "Don't mind, don't mind!" at her apology, and both were almost about to forever open their mouths in awe when Kikumaru defied their expectations by looking away in _diffidence_ and even _bashfully _saying, "I-I-Iie… it's no big deal." And he was stuttering too.

She couldn't help but blink to check her vision. "Ano… really…?!" Here she suddenly perked up amidst her surprise and her long braids waved a little.

His exceedingly sharp eyesight seemed to try not to watch the movements of her braids, but its attempt was futile. "Hai… Really."

Oishi intercepted their awkward conversation and offered that he and Eiji help Sakuno place the books back to where they were, after which Sakuno bowed again and now, with her blush gone to be replaced by a radiant smile, she beamed.

"Arigatou, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai. Gomen again for the trouble I caused."

Sensing that no word might come from Eiji's throat, Oishi smiled at her and replied, "No, it's okay, Ryuzaki-chan. Next time, do try to ask help, okay?"

"Hai!" she enthusiastically responded. "Uhm… I'll be on my way, senpai-tachi. I need to find Ryoma-kun… see you around…!"

With one last bow, she hurried off and disappeared behind a shelf, her long braids being the last they saw of her that day.

That day—Oishi still remembered the scowl that graced the redhead's face after she had said she'll be off to find Ryoma-kun. And on one instance, he and Eiji were hanging out when they again spotted Ryuzaki at a random place, this time with Echizen Ryoma. They were sitting leisurely and quietly under a cherry tree—a _cherry tree_ of all places—and needless to say, after that, Eiji alone had beaten Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair at the practice match that followed and immediately yelled "Who's next?!" afterwards. Who knew the bubbly acrobat could be _that_ scary when _jealous_?

Yes, jealous. He was obviously jealous. And Eiji didn't seem to know how to deal with that feeling of his every time he sees their ochibi and Ryuzaki hanging out together. He truly was a childish individual.

As of now, it was lunch time, and they were sitting at Ryuzaki-sensei's office, waiting for her to come through the door at any minute from now. Oishi wanted to speak with their coach, and Eiji decided to tag along. While on the wait, Eiji was trying to answer his math homework. His notebook lay in front of him, opened at the spread where lines, numbers, and expressions were written all over. He was in one of his bad moods (Oishi recalled coming across Echizen that morning when he was with Eiji, and the freshman was actually _looking for_ Ryuzaki, much to their surprise), with one hand supporting his chin and the other impatiently spinning a pencil between its thumb and index finger. No matter how hard he tries to concentrate, Eiji looked like he won't be able to do homework anytime soon.

Oishi found that he himself was bored as well, and so found the spinning pencil in Eiji's right hand quite an interesting sight to see. His eyes never left the object for a long time, until it suddenly stopped its repetitive movement. Wondering what was up, Oishi shot a questioning glance at the redhead, who stared ahead of him with a face that was determined to do something… whatever that something is.

"I need a miracle."

He almost fell back. "E-Eiji…?"

"I need a miracle… just… urgh!!! Anything that can make me happy!!!" he fisted some of his red locks in frustration.

Oishi looked at the distressed acrobat, wondering what miracle his partner might be needing._ 'Sigh. Such a child indeed.'_

But if the miracle was what he thought it really was, he'd really best not intervene with the Involved. Besides, he was no matchmaker.

**TBC**


	2. Two

**A/N:** I finally updated, and right on the deadline of the contest too… anyway, one more chapter to go after this!!! Huzzah!!! And thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **Konomi Takeshi owns them all.

**-  
-  
-**

**LIKE A CHILD**  
© Doctor Meowzie

-  
-  
-

**Eiji.**

It was then, back at last year's school festival, where it had all began.

Around the time, Eiji was strolling along the corridors of the junior high school building. Since the rest of the high school tennis team regulars were quite busy with many matters and he has finished his part of their own high school festival (which, may he proudly declare, was all on baking cakes and pastries), he decided to take a look on the many stands that showcased the creativity and ideas students of the younger years had cooked up.

One section of the second years chose a simple tea party theme; across their classroom was a spooky-themed one, not to mention yet another one, this time full of ribbon-decorated kitten plushies and cuddly-looking rabbit stuffed toys—enough reason for him not to miss. There had been all sorts of stands and cafés, not all of which the acrobat had visited, but nonetheless he joyously praised each and every section for a job well done.

He was aimlessly walking around the corridors when he spotted the room of Year 3 Class 3. Seeing that there were quite a number of visitors that entered the classroom that looked like a café, Eiji grinned to himself and decided to drop by and do some sampling.

As he took an exuberant step towards the classroom, a squeaky hurrying voice yelled at a distance, somewhere behind him.

"A-Anou sa!!! Excuse me!!! Ah!!! Sorry…! Excuse me—"

Making way for the owner of the feminine voice to pass by, Eiji blinked upon noticing two long braids fly by him in a swift yet fluent motion. He stared at the girl who ran, entering the classroom, where he was supposed to be going as well, and it didn't take him another saga of blinking eyes and dazed stupor for the realization that that girl was actually their coach's fourteen-year-old granddaughter had hit him fully. He recalled the hurried little squeal that the girl emitted as she wormed her way through the throng of bustling people along the corridors, carrying a tray of chocolate cake with her two petite arms. He chuckled amusedly to himself; she was still so cute!

Soon he followed her and stepped inside Year 3 Class 3.

The familiar aroma of cakes and pastries filled through his nostrils at once. He glanced around and saw quite a number of students sitting together, eating cakes and munching on cookies that he knew the students of Year 3 made. Seeing the satisfied smiles on the customers' faces, he immediately concluded that it was worth spending money on the food being sold at their booth. Grinning cheekily, he walked up the counter where a variety of baked goods lay displayed, gloriously sitting on baskets and plates for him to savor the sight of.

It just so happened that the student who was put in charge as the cashier was Ryuzaki Sakuno, seen quickly putting on a pink apron, standing right behind the display counter.

"Hoi hoi, Ryuzaki-chan!" he happily greeted the girl.

Sakuno perked up and immediately bowed. "Ah—welcome to our booth, Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Hehe, cute as usual, you Ryuzaki-chan you!" he playfully exclaimed, whilst the girl only blushed. "Nyah! Looks like everything's yummy here! Would you recommend to me the most delicious one among them, neh, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Eto…" she thought for a short while, her wide brown eyes scanning through the choices displayed. "Um… this chocolate fudge cake… we made it with a special recipe… and this marble cake too—"

"—and it's highly recommended, with a strawberry on top!" A shrill voice piped up in the middle of their conversation.

"T-Tomo-chan…" Sakuno sweatdropped at the big grin painted across her best friend's face at the moment.

"Yep, it's a treat you'll surely love, Kikumaru-senpai! Why, Sakuno here did the specialties herself! Neh, Sakuno?"

"Eh…"

"Eh, really?" he grinned appreciatively at the bashful young woman who was staring at her feet with an adorable red shade coloring her pale face. "That's amazing, Ryuzaki-chan! Then I'm gonna have three slices of this chocolate fudge—chocolate's the best, nyah!"

"Ah, hai!"

After receiving his order, Eiji immediately took a seat and took a bite of the cake.

With just one bite, hallow mirth described the heavenly look on his face as he tasted the chocolate fudge. His eyes somewhat watered at the delectable taste that filled his mouth, his heart fluttering like crazy and all. He himself jumped in evident approval, approaching Ryuzaki in a blink of an eye and, on one knee, he screamed, "SENSEI! YOU BAKE THE BLESSED CAKES OF HEAVEN! IMPART YOUR TALENT AND KNOWLEDGE TO YOUR APPRENTICE AND TEACH ME HOW YOU DO IT! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Heads turned to see the second year high school student kneel before the shocked girl; had there been a bouquet of roses in Eiji's hand, the scenario would've looked as if the redhead was courting Sakuno. Her classmates and the rest of the audience giggled at the sight, obviously making out something else from it.

Of course, Ryuzaki—being the submissive little girl she usually is—complied with his request. But how could she even deny him? He was pouting adorably and irresistibly at her when he saw how she tried to avoid his eyes when he kneeled before her. Besides, he was her senpai, who has done a lot for her along with the rest of her senpai-tachi.

And hey, they both have an affinity for baking cakes. Maybe this might enable them to bond with each other, senpai and kohai, friend and friend, boy and girl…

So ever since, Kikumaru was always seen knocking eagerly at the front door of the Ryuzaki household every Saturday. Sakuno would open the door, greet him happily and they'd have a little chat and some fun before they start the baking lessons, which always starts with Eiji's promise to do his very best to please his sensei, saying, "I'll do what I'm told! Because I want to bake a cake—a very delicious cake—_for you, Sakuno-chan!"_

And on days like these, Ryuzaki-sensei, coming home early in the evening, would usually enter the hose with a glorious cake shoved right at her face by two grinning children who're telling her to taste their masterpiece and make the verdict. Needless to say, the verdict Ryuzaki-sensei makes was always along the lines of "Magnificent!" and "Delicious!"

Due to this routine of theirs, they had become considerably close. When they see each other at school, during tennis practice, or just along the corridors, they'd always say more than an exchange of "Hi" and "Hello", grin at each other for no apparent reason and chatter away with laughs and giggles, as if they had been friends since childhood. This caught every one of their friends' eyes and earned those whispers and gossips they hear here and there. Eiji and Sakuno knew this, but decided to just shrug them off and not let it affect the friendship they had newly shared.

Then one day, as they sat at the bench right outside the tennis courts, she blurted out to him out of nowhere:

"Ryoma-kun seems to have everything he wishes for…"

The line that she semi-whispered while staring at the tennis prince's faraway figure made him freeze for a brief moment. Suddenly, the normally inconspicuous beating of his heart somewhat halted. He knew he was still alive, but after that brief halting, he was surprised to hear his heartbeat go faster and clearer. Why so, he had no clue.

He turned to her and lowered his head a little to study her face at a closer angle.

"What… do you mean, Sakuno-chan…?"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"He seems to have everything one would strongly wish for to have. He has looks, has fame, has girls willing to be his girlfriend and has talent to top it all off… he's just too perfect. And I… I can't help but admire him… I really do wish to be like him…but I only stutter around him. I feel so inferior around him, senpai. I really do, and I don't know how to change that about myself. I just want to be… a better person."

It was the first time he saw her face so sad, so disappointed with herself. Even if she always smiled either shyly or radiantly, she was always like an average girl who lived her own life with a "Come what may" motto; but only now did he realize that she was so depressed—and she transparently told him this truth without hesitation. It dawned to him how mature she sounded when she told him this; how she said it, it's as if instead of being the center of the universe, hogging all attention and recognition, she was a wallflower, always hanging around the sidelines and silently observing the central figure, looking at the rest with a wide, open eye that enables her to come up with several conclusions on different aspects without much bias.

She quietly watches the central figure—central figure being Echizen Ryoma.

He frowned.

"Don't you think you're only comparing yourself to Ochibi, Sakuno-chan?"

Her shoulders tensed a bit, and then relaxed before she said, "I may be, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still inferior."

Those were the last of her words before he was called back at the tennis courts for more practice.

That was then, after when Sakuno told him her feelings about the ochibi, when Eiji started to feel a little resentment towards Echizen Ryoma.

But as days went by, something happened. Something changed. _Someone_ changed.

"Neh, Ryuzaki would you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

It was at the cafeteria when Eiji, queuing up at the counter, heard the ochibi actually _talk _to Sakuno, who sat at a table with her girl friends.

Eiji saw the girl get up and follow Ryoma, who was walking towards the outside of the cafeteria with his hands kept in his pockets, Sakuno trailing right behind him. He had questioningly stared at where they disappeared to, wondering what happened that made Ryoma talk to Sakuno of all things. His dubious theories on the ochibi soon cleared, however, when during tennis practice later that afternoon, the two third year junior high students had a real conversation. As in a _real_ conversation.

The acrobat sensed that their air of sudden friendliness wouldn't last long, but boy was he so wrong.

Day by day, he spots them hanging out together at random places at a more frequent basis. They talk in peaceful tones and _smile at each other_ like they really were friends. Sakuno even looks content and comfortable with him. This shocked not only Eiji, but also the rest of the regulars, Osakada, the Freshmen Trio and even Ryoma's fangirls. Ryuzaki-sensei didn't look at all surprised though, and even said it was "About time for Ryoma to do that!"

The redhead knew he should be happy. Happy that Sakuno doesn't stutter around Ryoma anymore. Happy that Sakuno didn't feel inferior around him anymore. Happy that Sakuno can get to be as close as a friend to the person she admires.

The thing is… Eiji wasn't happy.

The back of his mind keeps saying weird things he wished with all his might that he can ignore. For example, when Ryoma and Sakuno are together, talking and hanging around, it'd say—

"_Brat. He took her away from me."_

'He took her away from me'—he felt that it was _almost_ true. Because the two were classmates, spent more time with each other than before, and even walked home together, Eiji never really had hung out with her as often as before. The only day when he can actually be with her was during Saturdays, when he has his baking lessons from her. But the fact remains that Eiji wasn't happy.

And he found himself glaring at the tennis prince one day.

He still felt a slight resentment towards the ochibi, only for an entirely different reason now.

It affected him very much, and it frustrated him how he didn't know how to deal with it. In desperate need of an answer as well as an emotional vent, he can actually play tennis without mercy. He can even forget glomping his friends when he doesn't feel right. He now very easily gets into a mad mood too.

Like now.

He's spinning his pencil like mad. The several numbers that lay in a notebook before him only made his head ache. This really won't make him answer this stupid homework of his. Seriously. And what's taking Ryuzaki-sensei so long?

Oishi stood near the window, watching his doubles partner spinning his pencil. He sighed at Eiji, who was currently emitting bad aura.

Still frowning, Eiji suddenly stopped spinning the pencil in his hand

Oishi stared at him questioningly.

Pouting like a child, but with his eyes staring straight ahead, he declared, "I need a miracle."

"E-Eiji…?"

"I need a miracle… just… urgh!!! Anything that can make me happy!!!" he fisted some of his red locks in frustration. What the heck was happening to him?

This thing he's feeling right now, whatever it is, is so complicated! He was just a simple person who plays tennis. Honestly, one shouldn't just smack complex situations right at his face! And why was he feeling like this…?

He really couldn't understand.

He heard a sigh from Oishi, shortly followed by the door of the office banging open.

They half-expected it to be Ryuzaki-sensei. Half-expected, because the aged coach wouldn't dare slide open a door to the side with a loud _bang_ on such a peaceful day.

"Senpai-tachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was Osakada, Sakuno's best friend.

"Not too loud, Osakada. Not too loud." Oishi mildly chided the pigtailed girl. "What is it?"

"Have you both seen Ryoma-sama???!!!"

Neither Tomoka nor Oishi noticed the slightly annoyed look that crossed Eiji's face.

"No, I'm sorry," said Oishi, "but maybe he's at the tennis courts. Why?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. I just came across Sakuno carrying a box of what looked like a cake, figured that she'd give it to Ryoma-sama, and decided to help her look for him. Well anyway, thanks senpai! Ja!"

She closed the door with another loud bang. Seems like she's to busy to care about others' discomfort… Oishi sighed.

Eiji buried his face in his arms folded on the desk.

'_Oh joy. Another dose of Ryoma whatchmacalldems. Yay.' _He sarcastically thought.

Then much to his utter vexation, the door opened once again, only this time not too loudly.

"Echizen!" Eiji heard Oishi exclaim.

The red head slowly raised his head, and his sharp eyes met Ryoma's equally sharp, golden ones.

Tension filled the room at an instant. Ryoma stared back at Eiji's cold regarding of him, wondering what on earth has gotten into his senpai. Oishi was nervously standing between them, keeping his guard in case his acrobat of a partner starts something that may mean trouble.

Ryoma only raised an eyebrow, and then calmly spoke, "Kikumaru-senpai, Ryuzaki is looking for you."

It took a short while for Eiji's mind to completely register what his kohai said. When he finally understood what it was, the tension around them vanished as he said, "Eh? Ryuzaki—Sakuno-chan is…?"

Ryoma nodded his head.

"But Echizen, Osakada came by earlier and said that Ryuzaki-chan was looking for _you,_" said Oishi confusedly.

Ryoma raised both his eyebrows this time, but still kept his cool. "Osakada must have assumed wrongly, senpai. Ryuzaki herself was saying she was looking for Kikumaru-senpai. It looked like she wanted to give him something—"

He abruptly stopped what he was saying when he felt a swift breeze sweep by him. Ryoma turned to look at Kikumaru-senpai's back outside, getting farther and farther away as the acrobat dashed at full speed in order to find his favorite female friend.

Ryoma then turned to Oishi. "Oishi-senpai, does Kikumaru-senpai know where to find her?"

The high school student stared at Eiji's wake and smiled understandingly.

"Probably. Children are good at hide and seek, you know."

**TBC**


	3. Three

**A/N:** Whew, final chapter up! This didn't go as I expected, maybe I lack sleep or food, but whatever. Friendship and Fluff coming your way, so be prepared. To clear anything on Ryoma's part, I might add an epilogue or a side fic sometime. This is for the **I:U** Forums, and more importantly, for me and everyone who might enjoy this… because I just want to write.

**DISCLAIMER: **Konomi Takeshi owns them all.

**-  
-  
-**

**LIKE A CHILD**  
© Doctor Meowzie

-  
-  
-

**Sakuno.**

'_Mou… where is he..?'_

This was not what she had expected. Normally, when looking for her senpai within the walls of Seigaku, her senses would act like super effective compasses that can immediately detect where he is staying, no matter when and where. Now she can only wonder why she's having such a hard time at it. Did things really change _that_ much?

A 180 degree turn in events ensued when Kikumaru Eiji and she had established a stronger and closer bond of friendship. She was so happy about it, and never did expect for things to move further on into a 360 degree when on one fateful day, the gods really _did_ take it to 360 degrees.

One couldn't possibly imagine the bewilderment and shock that she felt when her silent prayers were answered, just near the end of last year—her final semester in junior high school. Back then, how could she not freeze in utter astonishment when THE Echizen Ryoma finally acknowledged her existence and walked up to her to engage her in a simple conversation? Tomoka said she was amazed, but Sakuno, our dear little Sakuno, really did mentally scream 'WTF!?'

She was still thankful, though. She was happy that Ryoma-kun already considered her as a friend in some way, approaching her by his own will and even buying her a can of Ponta for a few times while on the way home. He shyly asked him why at one time, but he merely said "Nothing, really."

She was satisfied with that… but something surprised her _again._

For many times, she wondered and asked herself why already she felt calm around Echizen Ryoma. Why didn't she blush in front of him like a little schoolgirl anymore? Why didn't she stutter around him anymore? Why did she not feel so inferior to him anymore? Was it because Ryoma-kun stopped ignoring her, or was it because of something else?

Hanging around with the tennis prince opened a new perspective within her mind and heart. While they really had become considerably close friends, she discovered that she didn't have a crush on him anymore. Crush was only a form of admiration, they say; but never did she expect to get over with hers in a span of a few days.

She blinked. A few days? What 'few days' was she referring to? And what did these 'few days' do to make her move on?

Was it the time when she hung out with Ryoma-kun?

'_No. Not really. I already changed when Ryoma-kun talked to me like a friend for the first time—or maybe even before it…'_

Or… was it the time, the days, which she cherished while being with Kikumaru-senpai?

More importantly—with she going as far for him as this, is it possible that she harbored _feelings_ for her senpai?

She blushed.

'_Kikumaru-senpai… I miss him.'_

She really did. While she spent more time with Ryoma-kun, she too seemed to have drifted a little farther from her senpai. When they see each other, their greetings would usually go in a single string of a Hi-Hello-See you-Goodbye, which is sad. Plus the fact that—correct her if she's wrong—Kikumaru-senpai seems to be avoiding her in school, especially when she's with Ryoma-kun. She even caught her senpai glowering unpleasantly towards their direction at one time. And at one time, in the library, he talked to her in a fashion that was not the bubbly and energetic Kikumaru Eiji at all.

What if senpai was angry at her, thinking she had forgotten all about him? What if he was just _trying_ not to scream his anger at her face just because she looked like an innocent kid (which wasn't reasonable, at least for her)? He _did_ know that Ryoma-kun had been the sole object of her affections since the beginning, and may even blame her for being such a cheap person—because she really isn't. She treasures bonds with her family and friends, and have absolutely zero intention of deserting any one of them.

Sakuno wasn't sure of what's gotten into him, so now, walking in search for him with full determination etched within her soul, she'll make up for the hours they failed to spend in each other's presence. Plus, she exerted quite an effort of baking a whole cake just for him. But it was not one of the usual chocolate cakes they enjoyed baking; this time, it was a strawberry one.

Earlier she came across Ryoma-kun outside the school gym; he was leisurely sipping from a can of his favorite grape Ponta. She asked him where Kikumaru-senpai would most probably be. His eyes looked like they widened for a half of a centimeter, though he calmly said that he, unfortunately, had no clue.

Shortly after, Tomoka spotted her and called to her near the tennis courts. She wanted to ask Tomoka if she'd seen Kikumaru-senpai, but upon seeing the box of cake in her arms, her best friend immediately declared "Worry not, Sakuno! I'll help you look for Ryoma-sama!" and dashed away before Sakuno can correct her.

A few more inquiries she asked to her senpai-tachi and friends here and there, and still no idea on where her acrobat senpai is.

Sigh. Maybe she should just wait for the bell to ring; she can just give it to him later—

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone tackled her from behind, but luckily both her feet were still glued to the ground and her cake was still safe in her arms.

She blinked absent-mindedly at the larger form that currently had both his arms around her waste. "K-Kikumaru-senpai?"

Her senpai blinked at her as well.

They stood there, looking at each other blankly before Eiji realized that he was still hugging Sakuno. Blushing furiously, he let go.

"Ehe… gomen, Sakuno-chan. I lost my momentum nyah…" The red head scratched the back of his head.

"Ah… it's… okay, Kikumaru-senpai." She managed to say, but his seemingly bashful demeanor did not escape her.

She glanced worriedly at him. "Senpai… is there anything wrong?"

"Eh? No—nothing's wrong, Sakuno-chan! Nothing at all! See? Ehe…" he put on his best cat-like smile, but this didn't work against Sakuno. Deciding to leave it as it is, the girl stretched her arms and presented the box she held to him. Eiji blinked at this, tilting his head at her in question.

"Anou senpai," she began, and suddenly her voice returned to its diffident tone, "Um, I-I know that I haven't been hanging around you lately… I mean—you must be angry at me for not even finding time to spend with you. B-But I'd like to let you know that—that I still like my friend Kikumaru-senpai the way he is. He's one of the most precious people to me… and I treasure this bond with all my heart! So… if-if I offended you in any way, gomen!"

He stared at her. Here was the object of his affections, apologizing to him even though he was the one at fault; for acting so childish and immature just for seeing her together with Ryoma, for being too dense to realize that he actually _did_ hold special feelings to Sakuno.

He should really learn his lesson from her… aside from baking cakes, that is.

"Neh, Sakuno-chan? It's okay! Um… well, actually, I'm not at all angry at you! Really!" he tried to comfort the dazed expression on her face. "And, er… what's this?" he pointed at the box in her hands. Sakuno let out a small yelp and opened the box, revealing a beautiful, pink cake with several strawberries perched on top.

"Um… I want to give this to you, senpai. Gomen, it's not chocolate. I thought you might want to eat a different kind of cake this time, so…"

With one hand, he retrieved the box from her. He stared at it in awe; amazed at how she had made the cake, and even more astounded at her noble character. He can't help but feel guilty; she didn't deserve to go through such trouble. All because of his childish drama, she had to do this. Oh God, he was on the verge of tears… tears of joy.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!!!"

His other hand went behind her and held her in an ecstatic hug.

"Eep!"

"You're the best, Sakuno-chan!!! Arigatou!!! MOU, I WANNA BE LIKE YOU!!!"

He grinned in total mirth; if only he could possess an unconditional kindness as Sakuno, be as mature as her in a way, and even be as adorable as her, then maybe, he can have the same unseen powers that she has.

It took him a while to release her to allow her to breathe more properly; and when he did so, he suddenly pouted childishly at her. Sakuno looked nervously at him. Did she do anything to displease him this time?

"Nyah, Sakuno-chan…"

"Hai, senpai?"

He remained as is; then to Sakuno's immense relief, he sighed and relaxed.

"Didn't I tell you that _I'll_ bake a cake for _you?_"

Sakuno blushed instantly. "Um, well, hai. But it's fine, senpai—"

"No, no! _I'll_ bake one for you, _sensei! _For you."

"Ah… okay, senpai."

…

…

…

"Arigatou, Sakuno."

She stared at him. He was still grinning, but he looked so serious; he even didn't use the usual '–chan.'

She couldn't really understand what he implied, if there is. All she knew was… she was also thankful.

'_Arigatou, Eiji-senpai.'_

This was their own power, their own magic. The innocence and veracity that allowed them to bond more strongly despite any misunderstandings that might ruin it. And as they walked along the yard beyond the tennis courts, chatting animatedly and happily with each other, they soon realized that having a friend like the other was a great, irreplaceable blessing. And even if they choose to ignore the mild, special feelings for the other, they will forever remain thankful.

How could they not be?

After all, they were children—the only beings who can make such miracle possible.

**OWARI**

**-  
-  
-  
**

**A/N: **It struck me. "Cake? Shouldn't you be doing Bunta?" Well… I have nothing to say. –swaetdrop- Romance need not end everything, dear! Because friendship stays! Haha, I'm preaching. So it's done. Please review. ♥


End file.
